Hibiki
Hibiki (響) was the mother of Kazuki Hayashizaki who left him at the entrance of Nanohana house. She was also the previous contractor of Lemegeton. Also 10 years ago she fought against Loki with a legendary sword in her possession Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. She wasn't aware that she wielded the Kusanagi at that time, she was also the Zero Knight who defeated Loki in his incomplete materialization. Appearance Personality According to Loki, she was a lot like Kazuki on protecting the very things important to them even at the risk of their life. Hibiki has an indomitable will. History Background During the mythology chaotic outbreak Loki and his comrades killed many of Hibiki's family members, friends, accquiantances, and allies. She refused to give up and stared at Loki's contractor and Loki with fierce opposition with a strong will that sent them shivering. Some point in time she came in contact with the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi and used it to defeat him. Somewhere in the middle of the outbreak Hibiki left Kazuki at the entrance of the Nanohana house to protect him from Loki, so that she could confront him and his contractor so she can defeat him. Her final battle was at the Grand Haunted Ground on level 3 Mount Fuji where she fought and defeated and killed Loki's previous contractor. When she realized the importance of the sword she was holding, she used up all of her remaining life force to place a super strong seal on the Kusangi for a worthy person so it won't fall into the wrong hands. She has been waiting on Mount Fuji in spirit since her death for the day where her successor challenges the Grand Haunted Ground as a test to claim the sword. Plot Volume 1 White under magic intoxication, Kazuki is haunted by the memory of this mother abandoning him. 'Volume 8' She was mentioned that 10 years ago she fought against Loki, however both her and Loki's host died. Before she died, she realized the importance of the sword she was holding so she placed a super strong seal on the Kusanagi so that she can leave it to her successor of Lemegeton to claim the sword so it won't fall into the wrong hands. 10 years later she reunited briefly by voice with Kazuki and Lemegeton and helped her son by giving him a temporary Kusanagi to defeat Ilyaelia Murometz. Volume 9 Liz Lisa Westwood mentioned her to Kazuki about the time she was with her. Later, in the Haunted Ground of Mt. Fuji, Hibiki sends her avatar to Kazuki and talks with him about their past. She sees Kazuki's cooking and deeply regrets that she couldn't teach his child about her own cooking. After some moments she disappears and encourages Kazuki to reach the top of the mountain. When Kazuki and the girls reached the summit, Hibiki swung Kusanagi at Kazuki. He parried the slash with one of the basic arts of Hayashizaki's style and counterattacked, but he stopped. She praises Kazuki's strength and reveals everything that she regretted, including her decision to abandon her son, Kazuki, to an orphanage. Instead of being scolded or being the target of Kazuki's rage, he thanks her for everything. Moments after that, Hel warps and tries to consume Hibiki's magic power and soul. Hel fails to consume her completely and she retreats with Kazuki while the girls try to hold Hel off. She spoils Kazuki a bit and leaves Kusanagi to him. Unable to maintain her materialized body, she vanishes from the Haunted Ground and conveys her light particles and magic power to Kazuki's chest, saying that from now they will be together. Volume 11 Her soul appears inside his subconscious mind thanking him as Kazuki breaks through Medicine Wheel's illusion. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills From what Loki said about her in Volume 8, it was assume that she was the strongest person in Japan from killing many demon beasts, subduing many illegal magicians, and fighting Loki's incomplete materialization evenly. In Volume 9, Liz Liza confirmed that she was the strongest summoner of Japan in her time when the world was chaotic and surpassed every member of the First Knights. She was also Japan's king and the Solomon King at that time. Equipment Kusanagi: One of Japan's Three Regalia that was previously owned by her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased